Tanthalas "Tanis" el Semielfo
Tanthalas "Tanis" el Semielfo (TAN-tha-las "TAN-is") (Marzo 9, 249 AC -- Verano, 383 AC) nació como el hijo de una Elfa Qualinesti llamada Elansa Sungold y un bandolero llamado Brand. Eld Ailea le apodó Tanthalas que podría significar "siempre fuerte" en la lengua humana, pero también podría significar "mereciendo gobernar" en élfico. Los Qualinesti creen firmemente que Tanis fue el resultado de una violación cometida por Brand sobre Elansa, quien se casaría con Kethrenan Kanan, el hermano del Orador del Sol (Speaker of the Sun) Solostaran Kanan. Sin embargo, hay cuentas pendientes en lo referente a Elansa y Brand. De acuerdo a uno de estos conflictos, Elansa reclamó que su momento con Brand no fue una violación, y que ella eligió vivir en vez de darse muerte por la vergüenza de estar con un humano. En este cuento, Kethrenan mató a Brand pero en contrapartida éste fue asesinado por el elfo oscuro Leyerlain Starwing. Historia Guerra de la Dama Azul En la primavera del 356 AC, Tanis sería llamado a Palanthas para que escoltara a Crysania Tarinius, la Hija Venerable de Paladine, hasta la Posada El Último Hogar en Solace. + + + + + + Tanis gained celebrity status after the War of the Lance and was made an honorary Knight of the Rose. He was given a breastplate from the Knights of Solamnia, a green silk sash from the Wildrunners, and the Medallion of Kharas from the dwarves of Thorbardin. Tanis married Laurana in 353 AC, and on the wedding day, Tas nearly traded the wedding rings to a street urchin for a jar of tadpoles. During the toast, Caramon forgot Tanis's name. Together, they had a son, Gilthas Pathfinder, his brothers-in-law were Porthios Solostaran and Gilthanas Solostaran, and his father-in-law was Solostaran himself, the Speaker of the Sun. Laurana and Tanis had a castle in the countryside near Solanthus. In the spring of 356 AC, Tanis was summoned to Palanthas and informed that Raistlin was trying to defeat Takhisis, and that Kitiara was going to attack Palanthas. Tasslehoff saw Tanis's death at Lord Soth's hands in an alternate future, and was able to stop Tanis from fighting Lord Soth. Instead, Tanis entered the Tower of High Sorcery with Caramon and saved Dalamar's life from a mortally wounded Kitiara. Before dying, Kit claimed to have always loved Tanis and to "keep him away". Lord Soth appeared to claim Kitiara's body shortly thereafter. Tanis finally released Kit from his heart and Lord Soth took her body away. Tanis and Laurana became liaisons between the Knights of Solamnia, Silvanesti, and Qualinesti, and strove to unite them into a strong alliance for many years. In the Spring of 363 AC, Gunthar invited Tanis, Theros, Caramon, Crysania, and Laurana to the Silver Dragon Mountain. All of the Heroes of the Lance were invited but Tasslehoff (who was invited by Fizban), and Tika could not make it since she was taking care of the kids. This event was to honor Owen Glendower for being the first person to use the dragonlance in battle during the War of the Lance. Owen though, couldn't take it and collapsed into a fit. Tasslehoff agreed to tell his tale that he promised he would never tell. In it, Tanis and the others find out that the dragonlances will not work unless someone has faith in the dragonlance. Owen didn't have faith the first time he used one of the lances, and it shattered. When he did have faith, he was able to slay a White Dragon. In the Autumn of 378 AC, Caramon asked Tanis to help him try to bring Sturm's son Steel Brightblade back to the side of good. They took Steel from Storm's Keep and brought him to the High Clerist's Tower, but were unable to convince Steel to leave the Knights of Takhisis. Tanis tried to spread word of the Knights of Takhisis but no one took him seriously. In 382 AC, his son Gilthas was coerced into going to Qualinesti, where he was forced to become the next Speaker of the Sun. Tanis journeyed to Qualinesti and was unable to save his son, but was able to get Porthios out of the nation. Tanis was branded an outlaw and told never to return to Qualinesti. Fuentes * The Dragonlance Nexus. Tanthalas "Tanis" el Semielfo. * Leyendas de la Dragonlance 1 - El Templo de Istar, por Margaret Weis y Tracy Hickman. Dragonlance Legends - Time of the Twins.